


Sweeter Than Heaven

by thewaywetalk



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywetalk/pseuds/thewaywetalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flint Clan holds a wedding, Ned drinks too much beer and Catelyn is NOT jealous.</p><p>Tumblr's down and I wrote a little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said tumblr's down so I wrote some silliness. I have no beta so mistakes are practically a guarantee. And about the last line, I couldn't help myself.

It was strange to not have a child in her arms. In the past years she had given birth to four children, all  great gifts from the gods. She found it strange now to be with only Ned on a trip North, more north than she had ever been. The Flints were loyal bannerman, and the eldest of Torghen’s sons was getting married to a young wildling woman who had been running to not be stolen. ‘Girl stole Donnel’s heart instead’ Torghen had written in his sloppy hand. Catelyn had enjoyed the journey despite the lack of children in their constant need for her attention, or perhaps, because of it. Now, she only wished to have something to anchor her arms to her, lest she do something she might regret. _If she comes back once more so quickly..._

“Cat?” Ned was beside her in their seats of honor at the Head Table, right next to the recently wed couple. His expression was of concern, though his eyes were not as focused as usual. The mountain clans were known to try to outdo each other whenever their liege lord visited. While traveling to the wedding, Ned had only gotten out of their most generous hospitality by using Catelyn’s desire to view a northern wedding as an excuse to quickly retreat from the Wulls and move on to the Flints. It hadn’t, however, gotten him out of the liberal amounts of strong, dark beer the Flints provided now.

“I’m alright.” Catelyn smiled and looked once more around the room feeling her nails dig into her palm as she took in the sight of the buxom blonde coming to serve them more drink.

“More beer m’lord?” The girl _was_ pretty. With shiny blonde hair and a sweet smile that showed a dimple on her left cheek and her cinched waist, she had many of the clansman's eyes follow her. The girl though, seemed to want to stay in the higher part of the dining hall, coming every now and then to the Head Table to offer more beer and a view to her plunging neckline. Catelyn understood it, not only was the visitng Lord richer and more proper than the clansmen with the Flints, but Ned was also perhaps the most clean of the men in the hall. And that he had a handsome face with all his teeth and hair attached helped make him the target of attention for the girl. _The fact he's married seems to escape her notice though._

 “No, thank you.” Ned smiled and nodded to the girl and turned back to her. “Are you sure you are alright?” Ned asked with genuine concern covering his features. Through her peripheral vision Catelyn saw the young girl smile falter a bit before her departure down the table towards the newly wed couple.

“To be honest, I wish to retire. Do you think you could escort me back to our chambers?” Catelyn asked, shifting her eyes to the girl briefly before looking back at Ned. He didn’t seem to notice her distraction, he only smiled and nodded as he stood up. When leading her back towards their guest chambers, Catelyn noticed the little hitch in his steps. Ned had clearly consumed more than his usual amount of drink. Opening the door to their room, Ned quickly turned and pulled her to him.

“Ned! What are-” He kissed her, kicked the door closed and pushing her back against it.

“Cat.” He breathed and began to kiss her throat and tug at the laces at the front of her gown. She in turn tugged at his jerkin and tunic bearing his top half to her. He kissed her back up to to her lips as she shimmied out of the now loose gown, leaving her only in her shift. He slowed his kisses, gripped her hips tightly and began to speak again.

“Does that sate your jealousy?” Her eyes widened, she felt his smile as he trailed his lips to her ear, “the serving girl,” he whispered before sucking hotly on her neck. Catelyn let out a gasp before arching her hips against his, gripping his shoulders to bring him closer to her. 

"I was _not_  jealous. You seem to have gotten excited over nothing." She smiled when he hissed as she rubbed her hips against his, twelve years of marriage giving her the confidence to know what he liked.

 "Well then my lady, perhaps I was wrong," his hands trailed form their resting place to caress her sides, one hand stopping to cup her breast through the shift the other to tangle in her hair. "Can you forgive me?"

“Mayhaps,” She smiled. "But, it would be nice for you to prove where your feelings lie tonight my lord." His chuckle was the only warning she received before he cupped her bottom and lifted her up. They returned to kissing as he turned and walked them towards the bed.

"As my lady commands."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have to change the rating of this do I?


End file.
